


[FF4M] Your slutty twin sisters bully you with their sexy bodies

by Taurean_adift



Category: Taurean - Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Older Sister, Sucking Nipples, bisexual twins, double blowjob, little brother, tag team sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: Your slutty older twin sisters caught you peeping on them naked and decide to torture you (playfully) by making you choose which sister is sexier. They're both identical so they need to REALLY convince you.All characters are above 18 and mentioned as such in the script.





	[FF4M] Your slutty twin sisters bully you with their sexy bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them. Also, feel free to change up dialogue to suit your natural style. Have fun!

**TITLE: [FF4M] Your slutty twin sisters bully you with their sexy bodies** **[incest] [older sisters] [little brother] [femdom] [perv encouragement] [bisexual twins] [sucking nipples] [twin fingering] [double blowjob] [tag team sex] [multiple orgasms]**

****Your slutty twin sisters seduce you with their sexy bodies** **

****Your slutty twin sisters torture you with their sexy bodies** **

**CHARACTERS:**  
**Vicky** \- she’s slightly more dominant.  
**Ava** \- she’s sweeter.   
No back stories, they're just a couple of lovely girls, both competitive but also loving towards each other and play fair. But they think their younger brother is a dork.

*Do change the names to your own if you want to make it more personalized.

**SCRIPT**

[BOTH SISTERS GIGGLING]

[VICKY] You’re SO sexy.

[AVA] No, YOU are.

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[VICKY] When I look at you, it’s like looking in a mirror.

[AVA] I KNOW. Mmm… don’t we look gorgeous naked?

[VICKY] Mmm… maybe my nipples are slightly more perkier.

[AVA] ***LAUGH*** … Oh, shut up! You know they’re exactly like mine. See? Let’s rub them together.

[BOTH MOAN AND GIGGLE]

[VICKY] Mmm… I love your waxed pussy. It’s so smooth.

[AVA] Oh, thank you. Why, yours look just as smooth as mine.

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[VICKY, STARTLED] Hey… is someone at the door?

[AVA] Shit! I forgot to close it. It’s… it’s our little brother!

[VICKY, SHOUTING] … Hey! Get back here, you little shit!

[AVA] Stop hiding. We KNOW it’s you! Come on out!

[VICKY] Uh… wait… we’re naked!

[AVA] Oops. Uhm… use these towels.

[VICKY, SHOUTING]…Okay, now come in here!

Get your ass in here, you little pervert. Sit on the bed.

... Go on... sit your ass down!

…Were you spying on us, little brother? Answer me!

[AVA] Oh my god, you were? You sicko! You saw EVERYTHING?

Isn’t there any PRIVACY in this house?

[VICKY] What? “We should’ve closed the door?” Don’t get smart with me, you little shit.

[AVA] Yeah, it’s OUR room. And… what the hell are you doing spying on your own sisters?

You’re 19! Don’t you have a girlfriend? Or… I dunno… computer games to play or other dorky stuff you do?

[VICKY] Wait... have you… been spying us before?

Don't lie! Have you?

Oh my god, when? Tell us, or we’re gonna tell Mom and Dad.

Last night? What were we doing…. Oh my god, no!!!

[AVA] Oh my god! You were watching us... _masturbate_ together? Fuck! ... with our matching dildos? 

Oh my goooodddd… this is so embarrassing…

Did you… what else did you see?

[VICKY] Were you watching when we... 69-ed each other?

[AVA] Ohhh… Mother of god!

What are we gonna _DO_ with you.

[VICKY] Man, I don’t even wanna KNOW what you were doing when you spied on us.

Like... where _were_ you watching? At the door? No?

You crept up to the foot of our bed??

You mean you were getting a close up show? Fuck!

[AVA] Great…. I suppose you also saw us grinding our pussies together.

You did huh? Oh God...

[VICKY] ... Ah, shut up. Let us think… should we tell Mom and Dad…

_**Pause** _

[VICKY, TO AVA] Hmm…. Sis… you know… I’ve got an idea.

[AVA] Yeah? Okay… let’s hear it…

[VICKY INDISTINCT WHISPERING, AND THEN BOTH GIGGLE]

[VICKY] Alright, you dork. Listen up. Here’s your ONE chance to redeem yourself.

[AVA] You’re LUCKY we’re letting you off this easy, so you’re gonna do whatever we tell you. Okay?

Oh, don't look so terrified. We’re not gonna ask you to do weird shit.

[VICKY] Yeah… actually, it's something easy for a pervert like you.

We want you... to judge which of us is sexier - me or Ava.

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[VICKY] .... Oh, no no no, don’t give us that “you’re both pretty” crap. You need to _choose_ which one of us you think is hotter.

[AVA] Yeah, do this, or we'll report you to Mom and Dad.

... so? Whaddaya say? Me or Vicky?

[VICKY, TO AVA] Hmm… maybe it’s hard to judge when we’re just wrapped in towels. Why don’t we put on our sluttiest underwear?

[AVA] Oooh, good idea! That’s a fair contest. Okay!

Alright, little bro… turn around while we get dressed. No peeking!

Just a minute….

Okay, ready?

[VICKY] Alright… turn around now… Ta-daa!

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[AVA] Oh look at your face. You’re about to pass out.

[VICKY] Uh… look at his tent. Can he pitch it any higher?

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[VICKY] So, little bro, who is sexier?

... wha… what do you mean we’re identical? Hers is black, mine is baby blue!

[AVA, SEDUCTIVE] Yeah, look closer. See the sheer fabric on our bras? You can see our hard nipples, can’t you?

[VICKY] And look at our thongs. You can even see our pussy lips through the material.

Can you see or not? Look closer, you little pervert. 

[VICKY, TO AVA]… turn around sis…

[VICKY, SEDUCTIVELY TO BROTHER] ... look... don’t our ass look gorgeous in thongs? Our round bubble butts?

Don’t you wanna bury your face in them?

Bring your face closer…

Now just… smoosh your face in my ass…

This is weird? Oh, and peeping on your sisters isn't? 

Just shut up and do as I say!

.... ahhh… that’s it…

Come on, like you’re washing your face in them… Mmmm… yeahhh, like that….

[GIGGLE]

Now do hers.

[AVA GIGGLES TO VICKY] Ooo.. let's try this next time when we're all sweaty from our workout.

[VICKY GIGGLES] 

[AVA] Okay, bro… pull my thong to one side… yeah, like that… now shove your nose in there…

Uhhh… yeah… rub your face in my ass… uh-huh…

[VICKY] Stick out your tongue.

Just do it! Lick your sister's crack.

Mmmm... good boy...

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[AVA] Wait, we’re going too fast. Let’s tease him a little more.

[VICKY] Ooo, yeah, okay.

Lean, back, bro. We’re gonna snuggle up to you…

Now, here's the rule... whatever happens, you CANNOT cum. Got it?

[AVA] Yeah, or we'll tell Mom and Dad.

[VICKY, SARCASTIC] Oh, like, who do you think they'll believe - their two responsible sisters, or their dorky pervert son?

[BOTH GIGGLE]

_**Note: Tease out this scene, slow and seductive, your voices getting husky with arousal** _

[AVA, TEASING VOICE] Hush. Just lean back...

Mmm…two sexy girls cuddling you. Don't you like this, little bro?

Ooooh, what's wrong? 

You don't think this is appropriate? 

[VICKY, TEASING] Yeah, I thought you're a pervert who likes to spy on his naked sisters.

Maybe you want us to take off our bras, huh?

Ooooo.... whaddaya mean "no"?

I thought you like seeing our naked tits?

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[AVA].... just gonna slip these off and...

Mmmm... do you like my tits?

Do you think they're sexy?

Mmm... look at Vicky's... so biiigggg and fiiirrmmmm and bouncy....

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[VICKY] So little bro, which of our tits do you like best?

Go on, squeeze them...

Oh, gimme your hand.

Put one hand on my tits, and your other hand on Ava;s tits...

Now squueze.

[BOTH MOAN AND GIGGLE]

[AVA] Oh, god, you naughty pervert...

You're groping your sisters' big titties...

Mmmmm..... yeah, feel our nipples getting hard...

You like that, you dirty boy?

[VICKY] Oooo, let's rub our tits in his face.

[BOTH MOAN AND GIGGLE]

[VICKY] Ahhh you like that?

Mmmm... rubbing our hard nipples all over your face.... (MOANING)

Ooooh... why don't you suck on them?

Yeah... go on... suck on my nipples... oooohhh (MOANING)

[AVA] Mmmm… you’re getting so hard little bro. Let me take out your cock okay?

... shhh... don't worry, it's just the three of us...

... keep sucking on Vicky's tits while we fondle your cock..

... Oooo... good boy.... good boy...

[VICKY] ... Mmm... if you like, you can put your hands inside our panties...

... ohh fuck! (MOANING) ... yes, just rub our cunnies a little...

[BOTH MOANING FOR A BIT)

[AVA] ... remember how we used to snuggle up like this as kids?

Just the three of us... and we'd sing nursery rhymes to you? 

[VICKY] Ooo yeah!

[AVA] Mmm... we're all grown up now...

... but we're still your big sisters...

... and you'll always be our little brother...

[VICKY, MOANING] Mmm... we can still play... as grown ups...

Mmmm... keep playing with our pussies while we stroke your cock...

And... we're gonna sing you your favourite nursery rhyme...

_**Note: Moaning, sing-song voice, soft and seductive** _

[AVA] Georgie Porgie, puddin' and pie...

Oh god... (MOANING)

[VICKY] Kiss your sisters and ...ooooh... make them cry... oh fuck...

[AVA] When your sisters.... wanna play... (MOANING)

[VICKY] ... you finger their pussies... oh fuck... all fucking day...

Oh Jesus!

[BOTH KEEP MOANING]

[AVA] Slip your finger in baby. Ahhh… yeah…. finger fuck us….

[VICKY] Ohhh baby… mmmm… finger fuck your sisters cunts…

[BOTH CONTINUE MOANING LOUDER]

[AVA] Oh god, pull off our thongs...

That's it...

Now, rub our cunnies until we cum...

[VICKY] Ohhh good boy.... that's it.... fuckkkk.....

Oh, god, I’m gonna cum.

Are you close?

[AVA] Yesss…. Let’s cum together as we stroke his cock.

Bro... put your thumbs on our clits…. Fuckkk….

Yesss.... yesss...

[BOTH BIG ORGASM - THROW IN SOME EXPLETIVES]

[BOTH BREATHLESS AND START GIGGLING]

[VICKY] Oh, let me guess… you still can’t decide bro?

Oh, we just gotta do it the old fashioned way.

[AVA] You mean…?

[VICKY] Uh-huh. We gotta suck his cock.

[AVA] You… you just wanna suck on a cock, don’t you, you slut!

[VICKY] And you don’t?

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[AVA] God, I get even hornier after I cum.

[VICKY] Jesus, me too.

Lay back, bro. Your big sisters are gonna suck on your cock now.

[AVA] Mmmm….oohhh… look at this dripping monster.

Jesus bro…

[VICKY] God, what a cock.

[BOTH START LICKING]

[VICKY] Mmm… fuck, bro. Your cock is delicious… mmmmm.

[AVA] Oh Jesus, you’re leaking so much.

[BOTH START SUCKING AND MOANING - MORE EXPLETIVES AND BLASPHEMY]

[AVA] Are you close, little brother? Don't cum yet.

God his cock is so hard.

[VICKY] Uh-huh. I never thought… our little brother’s cock would taste this good.

This cock is made for fucking… 

[AVA] Uh... are you thinking what I’m thinking…?

[VICKY] Oh god, you know I am.

But it’d be so wrong…

[AVA] So wrong….

[VICKY] But it’s gonna feel so fucking good….

[AVA] Oh fuck, you’re corrupting me.

Oh Jesus, I can’t stand it. Let’s do it…

[VICKY] Okay, bro, this is your last chance to decide which one of us is sexier.

Oh, don’t worry what we’re gonna do. You just lie there and enjoy.

And remember, _DON'T CUM._

[AVA] Sis, let me go first. It won’t take long, I promise.

[VICKY] Okay, I’m DYING to watch you fuck him anyway.

[AVA] Mmm... ready bro? I’m gonna slide my pussy down on you. Just… lie still.

And DON’T cum alright?

Mmmm….

[AVA START MOANING]

**SFX: Wet sounds, slow at first then gets faster**

[VICKY] Jeeeesus, what a sight.

You look so sexy bouncing on his cock, sis.

[AVA WHIMPERING AND MOANING]

God, fuckkk…

Oh fuckkk… you gotta try his cock sis….

Oh god, this is… fuck… this is better than a dildo.

Jesus... what a cock....

Next time when we masturbate...

Let's just use his cock...

Oh fuck... whaddaya say bro?

Can we use your cock to masturbate?

Ooooh....

Oh my god broooo...

You're making my cunt feel so good...

Oh fuck, I’m cumming….

Oh god....

[AVA MOAN TO ORGASM]

[VICKY, GIGGLING] That good huh sis?

Ohh... my turn.

[AVA BREATHLESS AND GIGGLES] Oh fuck, you're gonna love it…. oh…

[VICKY] Ready bro?

You’re doing so good… servicing your sister’s cunts…

Let me….Ooohhhh…

[VICKY WHIMPERING AND MOANING]

**SFX: Wet sounds, slow at first then gets faster**

Oh, fuckkk…

You’re right sis…. Jesus….

His cock is better than a dildo…

Oh god…

So good....

Keep fucking your sister's cunt...

Fuckkk...

Uhhh....

Alright, alright... you can cum….

No, wait…. mmmm....

Cum with me…

Hold on... almost…

God, bro, you should fuck more… your cock is amazing…

Jesus…

I’ll count from ten okay?

10…

9…

7…

Uhh... 8....

7....

Jesus hold on… I wanna savor this...

Fuck, your cock is amazing...

I could fuck you all day...

I definitely... oh god... need to ride this cock again....

Oh god...

okay okay... hold on...

5….

4….

Wait... I missed 6...

Now, 5...

Okay, faster now….

Faster….

3….

2…

Fuckkkk…. now… oh god now….!!

Cum inside me!

[VICKY LOUD ORGASM]

[VICKY, PANTING FOR A BIT]

... c’mere, you little shit.

[ALL KISSING]

[AVA] Mmm… you’re the best little bro a sister can have.

[BOTH GIGGLE]

No, we’re not gonna tell on you, don’t worry.

[VICKY] Mmmm…. next time no more spying okay?

You’re gonna join us.

[BOTH GIGGLE]

[AVA] No, you don’t have to choose anymore.

I think… I think we’ve decided sharing is so much more fun.

[BOTH GIGGLE]

/scriptends

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy the script? Please tag me if you fill it (in your Reddit post comments so I'll get a notification). Thanks!


End file.
